


The Serendipity of Unexpected Things

by Onyx_Lenora_Traise



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, General fiction, M/M, Multi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyx_Lenora_Traise/pseuds/Onyx_Lenora_Traise
Summary: They lived a life many did not know existed. The few that did, were close and dear to their hearts yet things were different. Now they must work together to unravel the many mysteries of who they are and hopefully find their own happiness?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I do own the original characters, story and plot.
> 
> This fan-fiction is written solely for entertainment and my peace of mind. Thank you to those who read it whether or not you like it.
> 
> Check out my deviantart page to view the story there also.  
> https://www.deviantart.com/onyxlenoratraise/art/The-Serendipity-of-Unexpected-Things-776963485
> 
>  

Prologue

 

She had always loved the rain; the smell, chill, texture of it on her skin. The rain brought her a sense of peace, of joy, of belonging. Never had she thought the day would come when the death of someone precious to her would be signified by the coming of the rain. 

She currently stood under the floral designed umbrella given to her on her 13 the birthday as she overlooked a grave stone. The service was over two hours ago but she just couldn’t will herself to move from the spot. Her god parents knew her troubling thoughts and decided to let her be, taking her two sisters with them. She was very thankful that they had left her to her own devices, she needed this time to come to a resolve, especially knowing that she had to step up and be the protector of her sisters.

They were still so young (they all were), so full of life and the absence of a mother will leave them somewhat disconnected from the world. 

“I know you had to leave us at some point *Mère and I thought that I was finally, finally mentally prepared for this but oh god I’m not.”

Her breath was coming in gasps, she would feel herself hyperventilating 

“I’m so scared for us, for what is in store. What if they find us? What if I can’t defeat them? What if I can’t protect them from the terrors of both worlds?”

At this point she was in tears. The pain, stress, fatigue and the realization of the whole process drove her to her breaking point. Gripping the head stone with strength that caused her knuckles to become white, she fell to her knees, wailing to the high heavens to bring her Mère back.  
It was unfair, it was cruel and it left her hollow. 

 

There her mother lay, six feet under no longer apart of this retched world. All she can think of was the words exchanged through the weeks her mother was on her death bed. Her mother took whatever time she needed to educate and plan what might and will occur after her passing. They were from one world but at the same time of another; hidden, protected.

Her godparents knew of this as well. They never hid information from them, fearing that if they did the consequences that are attached will be detrimental. They trusted each child enough with the information bestowed upon them and prayed that they use it to be better and stronger people one day.

Yoruichi stood in the distance heartbroken for her goddaughter. Their mother was the light in their life, the only parent they even had. She could never get her to tell about the girl’s father no matter how much she pressed and tried to investigation. The bloody woman was stubborn. All she knew that the girls had a father, he was alive and he had an unknown identity. 

The only true knowledge of him was now taken to the grave and only time will reveal that secret. She just hopes that when it is, the result isn’t one that cannot be handled.

Believing that the young girl had enough of the rain, she made her way over, picking up the discarded umbrella that was blown away and covered her.

“You know, she would be pissed if she saw you like this getting soaked. One thing she also didn’t like was any of you getting sick.”

By now, her tears had come to an end and she sniffled lightly. A small chuckled escaped her lips despite the setting.

“I know. I just needed this time to get everything that I’ve been holding off my chest. I don’t want them to look at me and think that I’m not capable of protecting them.”

 

Yoruichi shook her head “believe it or not, they would never think that. They understand that you need to do this. Each of them did exactly what you’re doing. Give them some credit, they are stronger than they look.”

A comforting silence passed between them. She contemplated the words just spoken to her and she smiled 

“I guess you’re right *Tante. I know mom made sure that we are well prepared before all this, it’s just that I’m a bit scared that’s all.”

She placed a reassuring hand on her goddaughter’s shoulder 

“It’s okay to be scared but remember you don’t have to go through this alone. You have your sisters, myself and that pervert of a godfather, Jinta, Ururu and Tessai. We are all here to support you and when the time comes and things get complicated, just know that we got your back. Okay?”

She nodded and give Yoruichi a big smile. She felt better and having a strong mindset that things will work out for the better, rose from her spot and was ready to face the world head-on with her family beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Years Later**  
  
“Would you hurry up! We are going to be late.”  
  
“Yo, calm your tits sunshine. It’s not my fault you sleep like the dead and can’t seem to be roused from your blaring alarm clock. Don’t get prissy with me.”   
  
The two bickering teens glared at each other as they hurry to finish getting dressed. Observing them from the stairway, sat a six year old wearing overalls, with a lion design on the front pocket. Her hair was in four pigtails and she was fixing a Rubix cube.   
  
Bickering amongst them was almost an everyday early morning routine and most of the time none of it was serious. Within an hour’s time they will comically hug, pinch each other on the tuchis and swap candy. For some strange reason candy is a bonding tool among them (Blame their perverted guardian). She couldn’t help but laugh when her eldest sister tried eating and fixing her hair at the same time; absolute recipe for disaster.   
  
“Hey guys, you do realize that we’re already 10 minutes late right?” At this statement the two girls froze in fright and swore. They were dead.  
  
  
  
\----------****  
  
“They are so dead. These knuckleheads know how I feel about punctuality when it  comes to training. I am so going to level out the worst training unknown to them.”   
  
Lying on the engawa of the shop was the candy eating, perverted shop owner Kisuke Urahara who was playing with his fan and sipping tea  
  
“come now Yoruichi, relax a little. You’re pacing a hole in the front yard and it’s barely 6 AM; sit next to me and have some tea. We both know by the time you’re done with them, they will never be late again."  
  
The purple headed female huffed in annoyance and sat next to her companion looking out at the horizon. She accepted the cup of tea Kisuke placed on her lap, the wonderful aroma of jasmine hit her nostrils and when she sipped it calmed her instantly.  
  
"I don't know what you put in here but it is so dam good!"  
  
Kisuke chuckled "the secret ingredient is love."  
  
Yoruichi rolled her eyes 'yeah right, most likely it some illegal shit in here.'  
  
She was preparing to take another sip when she saw smoke in the distance, lots and lots of smoke. Next the pebbles on the ground started to shake and the shrieking for cats and the tumbling of trash cans followed.   
  
Yoruichi could feel her left eye twitching and Kisuke stated giggling like a high school girl seeing her crush. They both knew who was causing all that commotion; there goes the mornings' peace and tranquility.   
  
Not a full minute had passed when the yard was filled with smoke; they hurried to cover the tea from the onslaught of debris. When the smoke cleared there stood their three goddaughters, each had a nervous expression on their faces.   
  
"We're so sorry for being late!" They said in unison and kept bowing profusely. They all knew they were in a lot of trouble.  
  
Yoruichi cleared her throat "well how nice of you to join us ladies. I was starting to think you wouldn't have made it but....here you are, finally. Now before you say anything”  
  
She raised her hand when one of them tried to speak "I really don't want to hear any excuses, just go get changed and meet me in the underground training room. I will deal with you there."  
  
The three gulped and hurried to do as told but not without stopping to greet Kisuke along the way before disappearing. They were in for hell.  
  
  
  
  
\------------*****  
  
  
"I'm--- never gonna---be late again, I swear that woman is the devil's twin, I can't feel my legs."  
  
They were all sprawled on the training floor completely spent and trying to prevent their souls from flying out their body.   
  
"you're complaining about legs, I can't feel my entire body. Bless the deity above if I can do anything with my body for the next month."   
  
Yoruichi ensured to punish them fully and she enjoyed every torturous minute of it. She drilled them for 16 hours straight and was proud to say at the end of it all that not only will they never be late again, they perfected techniques that would aide in the further development of their abilities.  
  
The eldest managed to sit and started to flex her fingers which hurt like hell but she continued to do it anyways. She looked at her two sisters.   
  
The youngest Ella Akira Yamamoto was passed out, drool falling at the side of her face as she snored. She was the tomboy of the group and totally dressed the part; if she could live in overalls and sneakers she would. She loved athletics and puzzles.  
  
The middle child Ki Yuma Yamamoto was saying the entire periodic table. She always does this as a way to stay calm especially after training. She was the wiz kid, having finished college at age 15 and now works at Hīringu Corp, a renowned health organization as one of their leading scientists.  
  
Lilli Hana Yamamoto is 19 years old, the eldest and a combination of both sisters. She was smart and athletic not to forget a complete pervert. She owned a bakery and catering service. All three are Shinigami and are trying to balance their human lives and Shinigami duties.   
  
Of course the Soul Society did not know about them, not yet at least but they plan on confronting that demon when the time comes. Lilli had so many more questions about her heritage that only two people can answer. The other girls too but they had their own mission when they get there.  
  
"Yo Lilli! I thought I would find you here."  
  
Lilli turned her head to the direction of the voice that just called out to her. When her vision was haunted with bright orange and she couldn't help but smile. Here comes her favorite carrot top  
  
"Hey there my favorite carrot top. How can I help you?"  
  
Ichigo rolled his eyes are her playful tone but gave a light smile. She was one of his closest friends and seeing as she is not only older but has much more experience in the department of being a Shinigami, he would train with her from time to time.  
  
"I would like for you to bake a cake for me."   
  
Lilli raised an eyebrow at this, it was not very often that he would ask her to bake something. She knew of Yuzu's excellent cooking skills and what the young woman was capable of, so it was a bit strange that Ichigo would come with such a request.  
  
"I would love to help you out with that but what about Yuzu, doesn't see usually do the baking in your household? I'm a bit curious to know why you haven't taken this to her."  
  
At this Ichigo started to get flustered and turned to walk away. Lilli just shrugged at his behavior (which was nothing new) and decided that she'll squeeze the information from him later.  
  
"Alright, my bad. I shouldn't have pestered you with so many questions. I'm happy to bake the cake for you. Just tell me when you need it for and send me the specifics."  
  
Ichigo stopped moving, turned to look at her and smirked; she just rolled her eyes and give him a finger, which caused him to laugh.   
  
"We'll talk about it in more detail later. That is when you have acquired all your bodily functions. Say, what exactly did you three do to cause Yoruichi to drill you to the point of death?"  
  
Ki huffed in annoyance "we were late, that's why."  
  
Ichigo sweat dropped and took a good look at all of them. They were covered in cuts and bruises; their uniforms were ripped and covered in debris and blood. He was not worried though, they were strong and can handle Yoruichi's devilish training.  
  
"want me to help you girls home?"  
  
Lilli managed to get on her feet, a painful groan escaped her lips "Fuck me without lube! this is painful." Ichigo facepalmed mentally at her outburst and Ki gasped  
  
"Lilli language. Deity above, can't you see Ella is right there!?"   
  
"Ki stop being dramatic. She is sleeping like the dead right now. She can't hear shit and besides she has heard me swore on multiple occasions."  
  
Ki just shrugged in defeat; she knew that arguing with Lilli was a lost cause and honestly she didn't have the energy to retaliate.  
  
"Whatever. I'll meet you at home....will probably be passed out after doing this to get there but once I sleep and replenish, I'll be good as new."  
  
Lilli nodded and watched as Ki vanished. Out of all three sisters, Ki managed to master the art of teleporting between large distances; not that Ella or Lilli fretted over. Ella preferred running anyways and Lilli shunpo.  
  
Lilli turned her attention back to Ichigo who had a bored expression on his face.   
  
"Alright carrot top, all I need you to do is carry Ella and don't worry, this time she'll come out of her soul form. I'll make sure of it."  
  
"I hope so. The last time I thought she did and half of Karakura town thought I had finally lost my marbles. All they saw was me bent like an old man and talking to myself. Real embarrassing."  
  
Lilli chuckled "You and I both are aware that you don't really care much about other people's opinion of you, especially strangers. I got to admit though, it was funny and still is but I give you my word, I'll get her back to her physical form."  
  
  
  
\------------*****  
  
True to her word, Lilli got Ella back to her physical form and she and Ichigo made their way out the training grounds and candy shop. The shop's occupants were nowhere to be found which was quite alright with them. They continued to head in the direction of home ---- with them just living 1 block away from each other ----- it was really convenient for situations such as this one.   
  
They made small talk and when they arrived at the girl's home, Ichigo helped settle Ella in her bed; she was still out like a light and snoring to no end.  
  
"Thanks a lot Ichigo, really appreciate it" Lilli said as she saw him to the door  
  
"anytime. I'll see you around. By the way, you girls should come to the house soon, dad and the girls have been asking for you."  
  
"Tell them we'll visit soon. Well good night Ichigo. Get home safely."  
  
With that Ichigo left and before Lilli could head back inside, the wind changed direction suddenly and the air had a static to it; Lilli could sense something in the air but couldn't tell if it was something good or bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. I do own the Original Characters, story and plot.
> 
> This story is strictly fictional and for pure entertainment and my sanity. If you don't like or appreciate it, I kindly ask that you stop reading it and vacate. Thank you and Enjoy!
> 
> This story will now officially kick start from when Ichigo underwent training and left to save Rukia. There will be some scenes that would include bits of the originally work from the anime but mostly my own version and input.
> 
> Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

 

Lilli made her way to the Kurosaki residence with a basket of goodies from her bakery. As she had told Ichigo 2 weeks ago, she would make a visit to his family. She was very close with the twins and Isshin was her mother's best friend.

Speaking of Ichigo, she was on a mission to find out where the little rascal had disappeared to without telling her. Since the night she saw him off after he helped carry her sister home, she hadn't seen him since. She had a growing suspicious it had something to do with him being a substitute soul reaper.

Even though they trained from time to time she didn't pry into his personal life where that was concerned but she was growing with worry. It wasn't like him to disappear like that for so long and not say anything. Plus she didn't get the time to stop in to see Kisuke; since it was the summer and there was a lot of events that needed catering for.

Luckily today she decided to take the day off. Her shop was in good hands with her two assistants Caroline and Kia overlooking everything and if they needed her they can either call or page her (not like that would ever happen, those two ran the shop like it was an extension of themselves, kind of like a Zanpakuto)

Giggling at her little joke she continued to make her way to her destination. Before long, she  
stumbled upon the Kurosaki residence. Ringing the doorbell she waited patiently, which wasn't long considering how Isshin suddenly fell from the overhead window and tackled her in a death hug.

"I--it's---good to--see--oh god. Isshin I----can't breathe" She could have sworn her skin was turning purple from the oxygen depletion.

When he let her go she quickly handed him the basket and bent forward to gasp for air

"Deity above! are you trying to send me to the soul society prematurely....I ain't ready to go there yet"

Isshin laughed and ushered her into the house, closing the door behind him.

Lilli entered into the living room and saw the twins watching television. When they turned to the sound of someone entering the room and saw her, Yuzu hurried out the chair and ran to Lilli, who engulfed her into a hug

"Hey there my culinary hamster. How ya' been?"

"Lilli I thought you would never visit. I'm doing good. How are Ki and Ella? are they not coming?"

The elder ruffled her hair, she was so cute "sorry hamster, they couldn't make it. Ki is working and Ella is on that camping trip with her classmates but they say that they're sorry and will visit soon."

Looking up, she turned her attention to Karin who hadn't moved to greet her 'what did I do now besides not visiting regularly?'

"Hey Soccer Boss. Are you gonna sit there and not greet me?"

Karin rolled her eyes but continued to stay seated. Now Lilli was getting worried

after a long stretch of silence, Karin smirked "why did you lie to us Lilli?"

Now the elder was confused and this was evident by her facial expression 'what does she mean?'

"why didn't you tell us you were a Soul Reaper?"

Lilli felt her soul leave her body.....

'Fuck'

 

  
Meanwhile…….

 

"Whatever you do, don't look back, just keep running!"

someone scoffed "easier said than done.....shit the walls are collapsing! they are closing in on us!"

There was a lot of panting and suddenly the wall nearly fell on top of Orihime, luckily Uryu pulled her out the way in time.

"Thanks a lot Uryu"

"no problem, just be careful"

"come on everyone no time for chit chat, Run! If the Kōryū swallows us we're done for!!"

they continued running, Uryu got his cloak caught in the goo like substance and then ripped by Chad. Ichigo muttered to himself that the darn cloak would be the dead of the raven head and finally Orihime decided to use her shield to catapult them out the tunnel. Their landing was so not graceful

"What a trip that was...worse than I expected" declared Uryu, everyone else agreed with groans.

 

  
Isshin was trying not to sweat bullets with the way Lilli was staring at him. She was nibbling on a chocolate bar with both girls on each side of her, either watching television or playing solitaire on her phone.

"Traitor....I can't believe you couldn't wait. I wanted to see their shocked faces at the news and now I'll never get to."

she started crying anime tears, now eating the bar vigorously. To say the sight was comical was an understatement.

The family couldn't help but laugh at her antics. She stayed with them for the rest of the day.  
The girls shot so many questions about her abilities and if her sisters had powers too. Lilli decided not to burden them with too much information but only provided them with the basics, all in all it felt good to include them in that part of her life and not have to hide part of who she was.

When she and Isshin were finally alone, they sat on the roof looking out at the stars

"so it's safe to say that you told them that you're a Shinigami and Ichigo as well"

"Yeah, I told them the moment Ichigo entered the Soul Society. Yuzu was shocked, Karin not so much; somehow she managed to figure it out all her own."

"will you let him know the moment he returns or you don't think he's ready to know yet?"

Isshin shrugged "It would be best that he knows when he returns. I've kept him in the dark about who he really is for fifteen years. No more."

Nodding Lilli's mind wandered to what Ichigo was doing and if he was okay, as well as his friends.

"you know, that was one of the reasons I admired your mother. She did not hesitate to let you girls know about your heritage. Despite everything that had happened to her and the decisions she's made, the one thing that was certain, she ensured that you girls would carry on her legacy.

A peaceful pause passed between them

"I remember one afternoon.....when the illness caused her to be bed ridden for days, we spoke for hours. She told me about her time with our grandmother and how she always included her in everything; she wanted that with us and that one of her biggest fears was that if she had decided to keep that part of us a secret, when we finally found out the truth, we would resent her.....  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

'.....She was our everything. To resent her would be resenting our own self and if that were the case, we would be nothing but empty souls.'  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It seemed like of late the weather loved changing without notice or warning. The winds howled and the rain poured and poured making it hard to make out where one was going.

It was weather like this one that soaked past your skin and got bone deep. The chill, the excitement, the sheer power of it was indescribable. However, she found herself walking through it, walking aimlessly hair and clothes skin tight against her frame.

It welcomed her like a mother greeting her children after a long day outdoors. With purpose, her course took her through the lining of trees, deep into the beauty of nature until she entered into the land of the eternal sleepers; whose identity was indicated by a simple stone.

Looking down she gave a simple smile and dusted off the surface of the stone before offering words of peace. The sound of branches breaking under the pressure of footwear took her from her mind space.

Turning, she greeted the figure that was standing behind her and the weight of the rain no longer upon her. They stood together under the protection of the umbrella and looked out at mother nature.

"Why when I look for either of you, I always find you in the rain?"

She laughed and pushed her bangs away from her face before restoring her glasses to her face.

"I know this is short notice and not something you will be eccentric about but I need your help. It's urgent and you know I would not be asking you to do this if it wasn't. So what do you say?"

Huffing on annoyance she rolled her eyes before disappearing.

"I'll take that as a yes then"


End file.
